Opposite Day
'''Opposite Day '''is the sixth episode of Season 1S of SamuelSonicMCSM231467's fanon. Plot Tomorrow is Opposite Day and the pig family sets everything up for opposite day!, but things dont go good in Opposite Day for the pig family. Transcript starts and title card appears Peppa: Opposite Day card dissapears zooms on the mall Narrator: Peppa and her family are shopping clothes on the mall clothes market Peppa: Mommy, Daddy, why are shopping today at the mall? Mummy Pig: Because tomorrow is Opposite Day. Pete: What is Opposite Day? Daddy Pig: Its a day where everything is Opposite!, adults are kids and the kids are the adults. And everything else like sit, stand, etc is Opposite! Peppa: Okay.... Mummy Pig: Okay there are the last clothes Pig grabs a businessman and firefighter costumes and puts these on the shopping cart Mummy Pig: Lets go to the pay check! Pete: Actually its gonna be a dark day for me wearing costumes. in the pay check Mrs Rabbit: Okay, pig family you bought those things for opposite day? Daddy Pig: Yes, we did Mrs Rabbit: Okay lets see. Mrs Rabbit: Firefighter and Businessman costumes, blue and red clothes for adults, cyan and orange clothes for kids and finally a diaper Peppa: What is the diaper for? Mummy Pig: For pete!, his school said that in opposite day the students will go in diapers to the daycare! blushes Pete: Okay, this embarassing... Mrs. Rabbit: Okay the price is 30$ dollars Daddy Pig: Here her 30$ Mrs. Rabbit: Thank you everything in the bags have a nice day! family exits the market and the mall, Pete is still blushing Mummy Pig: Pete!, stop blushing for the diaper!, you are gonna do this for opposite day so no exceptions! Pete: Okay mom... blushing Mummy Pig: Okay, sorry for being like that. Daddy Pig: Lets go home now family enters the car and leaves the mall The night before opposite day PM kids run to the room but Peppa gasps as she sees her parents on their beds Peppa: Why are you both in our beds? Daddy Pig: Because thats for Opposite Day Mummy Pig: We are gonna sleep in your beds today so you two are gonna sleep in our beds and Pete will be on this baby crib. Pete: What the heck?, who is gonna sleep on my bed? Daddy Pig: We moved it to the basement, so you are gonna sleep here in the crib. Mummy Pig: Alright!, time to sleep, Peppa and George go to our bed and sleep here and Pete get in the crib? Groans camera gets away from the pig house Opposite Day! changes to the pig house in the daytime cuts to Peppa getting down from the stairs yawns and goes to the kitchen Mummy Pig: Good morning Peppa! Daddy Pig: Ready for Opposite Day? Peppa: ...Yes? enters the kitchen and yawns too enters the kitchen, but he doesnt yawn Pete: Ugh, it was really uncomfortable to sleep in the crib starts eating his cereal and then everyone starts eating cuts to Peppa and George taking a bath and Pete, Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig are ready cuts to the family exiting the house, Peppa is wearing the firefighter costume, George is wearing the businessman costume, Pete is wearing the diaper, Mummy Pig is wearing a red dress and Daddy Pig is wearing a blue dress Mummy Pig: Everyone ready? Everyone: Yes! Pete: I hope i dont get embarassed in this diaper Daddy Pig: Okay lets go first to the firefighter station! family starts the car and they go to the firefighter department Leaving the pig family on their places cuts to the firefighter department Mummy Pig: Time to go to your first day of Opposite Day Peppa. Peppa running to the department: I hope things get good here the department on the roof waves to her family Mummy Pig: Now lets go with George! car starts his engine and goes to Daddy Pig's office cuts to Daddy Pig's office Mummy Pig: Now is george turn! gets off of the car and gets on the elevator and goes to the last floor waves from the window Daddy Pig: Now finally Pete! car turns engine and goes to the daycare where Pete is going Pete: Oh no... cuts to the daycare Mummy Pig: Have fun in here Pete! car gets away Pete: Its gonna be awful. cuts to the playgroup and Daddy Pig get down of the car Daddy Pig: The kids are gonna have fun! i hope we have fun in their playgroup!. family get inside of the playgroup Girl Gazelle: Welcome adults to the playgroup!, today it's Opposite Day so we are gonna play Simon Says Opposite Day version! Daddy Pig: I like this game!. Peppa's Firefighter Day cuts to the firefighter department Peppa: Hello friends! Suzy Sheep, Rebecca Rabbit, Pedro Pony and Danny Dog: Hello Peppa! Narrator: Peppa friends are on the fire fighter station Peppa: Why are there boys here?, there is supposed to be girls in here. Suzy Sheep: Our moms work here, and Danny and Pedro had to be here because of Opposite Day reasons and we dont have any other Dog or Pony in our playgroup Peppa: My mom and dad are here! All Peppa's Friends: Our's too! Peppa: Can i take a sit? Rebecca: Sure! Peppa: Rebecca, whats with mr's rabbit? Rebecca: She is on Peppatown Primary School where your older brother studies here. Danny: Then who does the work in the market, the ice cream stand, the bus, the train, the airport and others? Rebecca: My dad is doing the work here Danny: Oh, ok cuts to Mr. Rabbit in the market Narrator: Daddy Rabbit isnt having a good day in the market Daddy Rabbit: Uh... what does it cost? Mrs. Cow: It costs -100$ Peppacoins! read good! Mr. Rhino: When will you take my order? in the check complain cuts again to the firefighter station Rebecca: Other rabbits from Peppatown are also doing all the works Suzy: Wanna get a cup of milk Peppa? Peppa: Sure! Suzy serving the milk: Since coffee is bad for us we are using Milk its making our bones bigger and stronger! hands out the cup of milk to Peppa Peppa: Thanks George Business Day cuts to George in the elevator elevator got into the last floor gasps as he sees all the toddlers being crazy in the office (except edmond) Narrator: Holy ! The kids are crazy on the on the playgroup! Narrator: Richard is on the computer abusing the pen tool of Ponysoft Paint Narrator: Zuzu and Zaza are making papers and then they seal the papers for no reason Narrator: Edmond elephant is on a wall being crazy! puts his backpack on the corner of the board laughs while drawing comes into Edmond and he is about to touch it Edmond: IM A STUPID AND NOT SMART PERSON AND I DONT KNOW ANYTHING! screams and runs away and Zaza abuse many paper and then they start fighting for one and Zaza pull the paper and they break it in the half twins start crying while George comes and grabs a seal starts stamping the half papers and Zaza laugh and they start abusing the seals and paper again gets away and goes into Richard PC laughs with abusing Ponysoft Paint tools but then his PC starts lagging and it gets a PSOD (Pink screen of Death) crys presses the power button and richard stops crying presses the power button again and then the PC starts again laughs, opens Ponysoft Paint and still abuses the tools comes to Edmond is about to touch edmond but then he becomes crazy again Edmond: NOT SMART PEOPLE ARE REALLY STUPID SO THEY DONT DESERVE SOMEONE TO TALK WITH! gets away from edmond, he grabs a duct tape that it was on some toddler table and he goes to Edmond again Edmond: IM REALLY STUPID AND A NOT SMART PER- puts the duct tape on his mouth Edmond: while muffled with duct tape gets away from edmond, he grabs a marker and he starts drawing on the board Pete Daycare Day cuts to the Peppatown Daycare all the Peppatown Primary School students are on cribs moving while sleeping, Pete is ankward on the Crib Baby: sounds sleeping sighs toddler comes to Pete and puts a spoon in his mouth but Pete refuses to open is annoyed Pete: STOP FEEDING- toddler sucessfully puts the spoon in his mouth Pete: Ew, it tastes awful... Simon Says Opposite Day Girl Gazelle: Sit! adults sit Girl Gazelle: No no... You have to stand! adults stand Girl Gazelle: Stand! adults are still standing Girl Gazelle: You have to sit! adults sit Girl Gazelle: Lay on the floor! adults stand Girl Gazelle: Good. Simon Says.... Sit! adults sit Girl Gazelle: Simon said something!, you dont have to do it! adults stand up Daddy Pig: This is really hard in Opposite Day Mummy Pig: I agree.. The Fire Attack cuts to the firefighter department, the emergency phone sounds Rebecca: Ah!, Fire!, Fire! stand up All: Girls to the rescue! Rebecca: More like Boys and Girls to the rescue! Pedro Pony: It makes more sense. whole kids get down with the tube Rebecca running: Since it is dangerous to kids to drive a car, we are going in bikes! the kids get in the firefighter bikes and they exit the deparment Peppa: WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO! Rebecca: Peppa! shut up!, this is seriously! Peppa: Excuse me?, did you tell me to shut up? start fighting in the bikes cuts to Wendy Wolf house in fire Wendy: Help!, Help! bikes got into Wendy Wolf's house Suzy: Okay? what caused the fire? Wendy: I made hot fire with water.. Danny: Thats really stupid for Opposite Day. Rebecca: Open space!, time to turn on the hosepipe and flood this place! Peppa: I thought your were gonna put fire in it! Pedro: That would be hard. Peppa: I will do it! Rebecca: No, I will! Peppa: Just for one time Rebecca! Rebecca: I have to behave like Mrs Rabbit now let me do the work! hosepipe suddenly goes flying and Peppa is attached to it! Peppa: HELP! Rebecca: I will help you if you let me use it! Wendy: Rebecca, help her! Rebecca: Im the leader here! The Disaster in the Playgroup Playground adults are having fun in there Daddy Pig: I will go down from this slide! Mummy Pig: I dont think so. Daddy Pig: It will be fun!, trust me! pig goes down from the slide and then he stands Mummy Pig: Okay on the slide and goes down Mummy Pig: Woo-Hoo! Daddy Pig: I will grab you! Bull surpringisly appears from behind Mr. Bull: Hey Mr. Pig, how its your day going? Mummy Pig: OH NO! Pig gets down but he hits Daddy Pig and he bounces on Mr. Bull stomach Mummy Pig: PHILLIP! Daddy Pig: Oh no, i got too far away from the playground! at Daddy Pig Office kids are having fun in the office, Edmond is still crazy Pig is about to fall but he falls on a trampoline! Daddy Pig: Wow!, i wasnt expecting this trampoline [Daddy Pig gasps as he is about to hit his office Daddy Pig: Oh no, no, no, no, no, NO!! Pig falls on the roof Daddy Pig: Wow!, i thought i could get hurt. part of the roof collapses and Daddy Pig falls from a hole Daddy Pig: Screams Pig falls where the toddlers are Daddy Pig: Hello George! to Daddy Pig falling the floor collapses completely along with the toddlers end in another floor All: OW! other floor collapses All: OW! floors repeatly collapse and all say ow until they fall to the first floor in the first floor Daddy Pig: Luckily, we are okay... Ow! moving is heard from the office and its seen that is the whole building George: Uh Oh.. building collapses completely trapping the toddlers and Daddy Pig Daddy Pig Trapped: Someone can find a phone and call emergencys? The Explosion cuts to Peppa and the firefighter gang, Peppa is still flying with the hosepipe Peppa: REBECCA FOR THE 'S SAKE PLEASE HELP ME! Rebecca: No! still attached from the hosepipe it flies to Wendy's house windows and the hosepipe breaks it Danny: Peppa is inside!, the house is gonna flood! Wendy: Rebecca, you need to help! Rebecca: Why?, Peppa caused all. cuts inside of Wendy Wolf's house inside from the house with the hosepipe she goes into the basement and then she hits the gas and a FSSSS... sound can be heard Peppa: Oh no i broke the gas!, i have to escape! hosepipe rejects her to escape attempts to grab the hosepipe Peppa: Come on! outside Pedro: Rebecca!, help Peppa! Rebecca: NO! the whole house explodes Rebecca: AHH!!! falls on the floor Rebecca: I didnt got hurt!, I didnt got- bunch of bricks fall on her pillows fall on the floor and Peppa falls on them, Peppa is all black All Rebecca: Peppa! Danny: Are you okay? Peppa: Yes, but im all covered in dust Rebecca in the bricks: Can someone call a ambulance? Forbidding Opposite Day in Peppaland month later after the incidents Peppatown habitants are in a announcement with the president and the mayor Rabbit is talking Mummy Rabbit: and.. thats why we should forbid Opposite Day in Peppatown Mummy Rabbit: First of all, Rebecca losed her sanity with Peppa and she started to fight with her, refusing to help her and then she got hit by bricks. Daddy Pig: Second, It was a stupid idea for adults, we didnt understand how to play Simon Says in Opposite Version. Also we shouldnt have to let our toddlers to play in the Office. Mummy Wolf: And be careful more with work. Daddy Rabbit: Dont be a worker from something your not Peppa: And dont let your kids do multiple jobs from someone! President Badger: Thanks for your time. And now Opposite Day is officialy forbidden from Peppaland! All the audience: YEEEES!!!!! Clapping Mayor Lion: Thanks for forbidding this day, when i was a kid i found this day dangerous. President Badger: Dont worry, everything will be fine now! Person 1: THANK YOU! Person 2: WE ARENT GONNA BE STUPID ANYMORE! cuts to the pig house, the family are sitting in the couch and chairs relaxing doorbell can be listened goes to the door and opens it Rebecca: Peppa... Sorry for behaving like that in Opposite Day, i wanted to have a major job but i taked all so far... Peppa: Im sorry too, i remember my mom job and i did some sounds like that. Rebecca: I promise to not be like that again Okay? Rebecca: Here, you have a box of cookies and a flower pot with flowers in it Peppa: Thanks Rebecca: Bye! goes back to the living room Peppa: Rebecca and her family apologized us and she gave us this box of cookies and a flower pot with flowers! Mummy Pig: So cute the flower pot! the pot and puts it on the table Daddy Pig: Can we eat some cookies? Everyone: Yes! Daddy Pig: Okay! opens the box and the family grabs 5 cookies in total famliy starts eating the cookies and the camera gets away from the house END Trivia * This is the first appearance of the Peppatown Mall * This is the most longest episode on SamuelSonicMCSM231467's Fanon Category:Episodes